In various instances it is at times necessary to transport heavy loads from one location to another by using a system of suspended cables or rods and a device adapted to roll over such cables or rods and carry with it a hanging load. Such is the case for example in banana plantations. Banana clusters, typically weigh about 40-50 kilograms and in large plantations it is sometimes necessary to transport them across long distances in the range of hundreds of meters to several kilometers, to a packing and storage house. For this purpose, such a plantation is very often provided with a system of suspended cables, the banana clusters are hinged on such a device which is then rolled over the cables or rods, usually by a train of devices to the storage or packaging house.
Such devices are also used for various other applications such as transporting loads on suspended cables between two banks of a river, transporting heavy parts of machines inside a factory and the like.
Devices of the above kind known today generally have a set of wheels mounted on bearings, each fixed on an axle and when pulled, the wheels roll over and along the cable or rod. However, the problem of such devices is that in view of the heavy loads, the wheels their bearings and axles become rapidly worn out and require frequent maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for transporting hanging loads over a suspended cable or rod not using bearings.